More Than words can say
by TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: The sequel to 'Crush on the Redneck'. Beth's pregnant, Maggie and her still aren't talking. Will they ever make amends. Beth is closer to Daryl than she has ever been and things could only get better. SPOILERS! Season 2 spoilers included! Hope you all like it.


**So this is my shot at the sequel you all wanted.**

**Chapter 1**

**Daryl's POV**

**I was speechless; I just stood there silent not knowing the right words to say. She burst into tears; I stayed silent and just held her in my arms. What was I going to say? I wasn't ready for a child! But I was willing to support her decision. She pulled away from my hug and kissed me on the lips. "I don't want it" she said and hugged me more. "Ok, I love you always know that" I said kissing her head. "Thank you and I love you too" she smiled. I walked over to the table where I had put my back pack. Beth came and sat at the table. I rummaged around in it until I found them. The abortion pills. I handed them to Beth. "These were supposed to be for Lori, but your cause is more desperate" I murmured. "Thanks" She said taking them from me.**

**I think she made the right choice, she is young. She has a life, well what you can make of it with walkers in the world but maybe one day everything will be ok. I know there will never be a cure but maybe if we could survive let them slowly starve and die off. Chances of that happening are rare but you never know. Beth looked so tired, I know she had been having problems with her sister, Maggie. I'm sure Maggie would come around soon, she was only angry and maybe she was even jealous of what me and Beth have. What me and Beth have is something different, the way I feel about her is hard to explain, she's is perfect and when I say that it is an understatement. She's more than words could ever describe. She is my soul mate and I know that now.**

**Beth went to go get a glass of water she took three pills and swallowed. She looked happy but sad at the same time. "You ok?" I asked. "Yep just happy that I have you, and sad that I just killed an innocent life." She smiled and gently kissed my neck. "You did the right thing Beth, no one will blame you" I said kissing her on the lips and carrying her into her room. "We should be more careful next time" I said gently placing her on the bed and hovering over her. "Yep or just hope it doesn't happen again" She smirked naughtily. She pulled me into another kiss. Our lips crushed together she took my shirt off. I rolled off her and lay next to her with our body's facing each other. She ran her hand up and down my muscles smiling at me. "You're perfect in every way" She said. "You're the beautiful one" I said grinning. She just carried on smirking; our hands found each other and joined. "I need to help Rick, Andrea, Shane and T-Dog go secure the fence." I said getting up and putting my shirt back on. "Ok, miss you already" She called as I walked down the corridor and out of the house and onto the porch. Rick was putting planks of wood a wire into the back of the truck. "You want some help with that" I grumbled. "Yeah you can go and fetch the tools from the RV." He shouted back. I headed over to the RV where Andrea and T-Dog were getting their guns and knives. I walked into the RV got the tools then jogged back over to Rick, and threw them in the back of the truck.**

**Everyone knew about Me and Beth now, no one said anything because they didn't seem to have a problem or they thought they might get an arrow in the eye if they did. Rick was driving the truck and me, Andrea and T-dog tuck turns in hopping out and securing it where it needed to be.**

**Beth's POV**

**I'm glad I got rid of the baby; it was the right thing to do. I needed some fresh air; I went to go read a book on the porch in the shade. It was a nice day, the sun was high in the sky and no walkers could be seen for miles, the grass in the fields looked very dry with the heat. I could see the truck in the distance and Andrea at the fence. "What you reading" A voice said from behind me. I turned to look; it was Maggie with a smile on her face. I ignored her and carried on reading. She deserved to be ignored for what she said the other day. She sat on the porch wooden railings. "Look, I know what I said was wrong. You and Daryl love each other I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other. He's like a Dog protecting his bone. I know sorry won't put things right but I thought you should know I knew I was wrong I was just angry. And for that I'm truly sorry..." She said as she looked out onto the fields. I put my book down on the chair and walked over to her. "I'm sorry too" I said hugging her tightly she hugged me back.**

**At least things got put right between me and Maggie. I hated arguing with her over silly little things. We used to do it when we were children as well, Dad used to call us the squabbling twins. We looked so alike then. "How's things with Glenn, Haven't seen him much?" I asked her gently not wanting to hurt her if things weren't ok between them. "There good, I love him and he loves me, He's just been busy you know trying to please Rick and Everyone, He's a good guy." She smiled. "Good I'm glad you two make a great couple." I grinned and nudged her. She laughed at me and pushed me over the wooden railings. I fell to the ground with a thud got up dusted myself off and Pushed her onto the decking. "I will get you for that!"She laughed chasing me. I threw some grass at her. She pushed me to the ground and pinned me down. She pulled a water gun out of her pocket and shot water in my face. "Hey!" I screamed running after her as fast as I could in shoes. I kicked my shoes off so I could run faster. The ground was warm beneath my feet. Me and Maggie dropped to the fall, we were exhausted. It felt like we had just run a marathon. We were both breathing very heavily. "Well... that was fun" She smiled; I smiled back and got to my feat. **

**I still felt really ill, maybe it wasn't the fact I had been pregnant maybe it was something else. I was scared about the idea of bringing children in to a world like this. What kind of life have we got now I know I've got Daryl, Maggie has Glenn, Lori has rick and Dale has Andrea. I just couldn't stand what Lori was doing, how cold she bring a child up, just to be killed brutally by a walker in the future. It wasn't fair but not my decision to make. That day when I lay in bed, I was suicidal. I had cut myself with the mirror wanting to die. I didn't want to be in a world like this anymore. This world used to get to me so much but now i have other things worth fighting for. I have Daryl, Maggie, my dad and friends. **

**It was that night, it was really cold. Me and Daryl were huddled up on my bed talking. That's when we heard it the screaming. Daryl got up from the bed quickly. "Stay here" He said running out of the room.**

**Daryl's POV**

**I ran outside in to the cold night. I could faintly see two shadows, one hovering over the other. Me, Rick, Andrea and everyone else, apart from dale who was nowhere to be seen ran towards the shadows. W e heard someone scream again louder this time, whoever it was, was crying out in pain. When we got there it was Dale! A walker had ripped his stomach open. I shot the walker it the head and pulled it off. "DALE!" Andrea shouted falling to her knees, she was crying. She reached out and held his hand. "Hershel we have to do something" Rick said worried. "There's nothing we can do...I'm sorry" He said. Rick pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dale's head. There was agony in Dale's eyes, he looked so scared. Rick's hand was shaking rapidly. "I'll do it" I grumbled pushing Rick aside and taking the gun. I knelt down and held the gun to Dale's face. I pulled the trigger, blood covered my face. **

**Andrea was crying even more now. Everyone headed back to the house but she stayed with him. I was shocked with what I had witnessed. When i entered Beth's bedroom she was sat on her bed in shock. "Poor Dale" she said nearly crying but wiping them away. "We don't get to be upset" She mumbled. I held her cheek, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." I said walking to the bathroom. I stripped my dirty bloody clothes off and threw them to the floor. I turned the shower on and stood under the warm water. The Red water swirled down the plug hole. **

**I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. It was Beth stood there naked in front of me. I hugged her and kissed her neck. She was so fragile, so beautiful; I couldn't get over how much I loved that girl. She kissed down my body and started sucking my throbbing erection. Her hair loose, over her small shoulders. I moaned in pleasure as she sped up. I pulled her up to eye level and crushed my lips against hers. My tongue gained entry to her mouth as I played with her hair. I slid my finger into her tight opening, she squealed in delight as I added another finger. Her tight folds were very wet and she flinched every time my fingers went in and out of her. She gripped my shoulders so tight, she almost left bruises. I didn't expect her to have strength like that; I needed to stop thinking of her like a little girl. I moved my hands to her waist and gripped her tightly. She pushed her body against mine. I caressed her small bum. She moaned my name and that turned me on. She began kissing me again. I crushed her against the wall and thrust into her, she screamed my name so loud I think everyone in the house heard her. Her pussy tightened around my dick. I sped up the pace a little and positioned the water over us. I thrust in and out faster she flinched and moaned I knew she was about to cum. She moaned my name again and came. I pulled out of her and kissed her furiously. I came instantly, she began sucking my cock. I groaned loudly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I turned the shower off carried her over my shoulder and placed her on the bed. We got dry and I lay behind her and put my arms around her. "I love you" I said. "I love you too"she said. I pulled the covers over us both it had grown a lot colder. "What do you like about me?" Beth said. "Your drop dead gorgeous, your cute, funny, the way curl your lip when you concentrate, your eyes, laugh, body, personality I love you more than words can say" I smiled. **

**Beth's POV**

**I loved how he noticed all the little things about me. "I'll tell you what I like about you: You're the sexiest man ever, Smile, how you grumble, Your temper, your sexy ass crossbow, your half laugh, your concentrating face and you make me feel like so special." I grinned at him. He hugged me tight and I feel asleep.**


End file.
